Break the Internet
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: If Darren and Chris were together, these are just some of the ways I've imagined them getting together, telling the public or just being a couple.
1. Dublin Kiss

_**Ways to Break the Internet  
><strong>__**Chapter 1  
><strong>__Authors' Note: I am obsessed with the phrase 'breaking the internet'. So, this is just a collection of my__ideas if they happened would break us fans. Warning: These are not in any particular order. Just in__order of how I thought them._

**1. If the Kliss in Dublin was actually Darren kissing Chris: (June 2011)**

"Darren, what was up with that kiss? I know we agreed on it but that was a more than a simple kiss."

"That was just me telling you how I feel."

"I think Kurt knows how Blaine how feels, Dare. They're dating; you don't need to kiss him in public."

"No, you don't understand. That wasn't Blaine kissing Kurt. That was me, Darren telling you, Chris how I feel."

"What are you talking about? How do you feel about me, Darren?" Chris asked beginning to get nervous and trying to fight the rise of hope rising in him.

"I love you Chris not just as one of my best friends but also so much more than that."

"I love you too Dare."

Published: 1-14-12  
>Updated: 11-25-12<p> 


	2. Big Announcment

_**Ways to Break the Internet  
><strong>__**Chapter 2  
><strong>__Author's Note: I'm going to be adding a lot more later. I'm already working on them. Tell me if you__have any ideas! I'd love to hear from you even just a simple 'hi.'_

**2. If Darren or Chris were to announce that they were dating after Glee ended (2013)**

"Chris, now that Glee has ended after its 4th and final season. Now seems to be as any good time to ask what's next for Chris Colfer?" Becky Donaldson, the host of little known show 'Good Morning San Francisco' asked. He had chosen to appear on that show as a personal favor to a friend and San Francisco was more accepting of homosexuality than others. It was also the town his boyfriend, Darren grew up in.

"I will be working on transferring The Land of Stories into a movie also I'll be picking up with Disney on the pilot of The Little Leftover Witch."

"With all this writing you'll be doing, does this mean you will be leaving singing and acting behind?"

"Oh no, I do still love acting and singing, I don't think I could ever truly leave it behind. It's a part of me now. I just want to concentrate on writing for a while." Chris explained.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to anything you do. Now on the other hand, what is up with your personal life? Are you dating anyone, anyone special in your life, or what about crushes. Come on, tell us." Becky prodded him.

"Actually yes I do have a special man in my life. We have been dating since July of 2011."

"So, are you going to tell us who it is or just keep us in suspense about it?"

"Well, if you really have to know?" Chris smiled while he teased the audience. This was the moment that had been 2 years in the coming. The moment their secret would be revealed.

"I really want to know and so does everyone watching this at home."

"Darren and I have been together for 2 years and we're in love. I am dating Darren Everett Criss!" Chris exclaimed as he smiled his breathtaking smile.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you two. After dating and hiding your relationship for 2 years. Why are you finally telling everyone now?"

"Now that Glee has ended, we won't be able to be together without causing suspicions. People already suspected that something was going on already. Mostly, we just thought it would be easier with us playing Kurt and Blaine if people didn't know we were dating. We didn't want to deal with hassle just then so we waited." He explained as to why all the secrecy.

"You do know that you will have people squealing for weeks over this. This may actually break the internet." the announcer told him.

"I know! But as Darren said people squealing and smiling are the ones we listen to, not the screamers and complainers." Chris said smiling yet again.

"You sound like a man in love."

"Yes that I am. I really am a blessed man. Truthfully, I never thought that I'd ever meet someone. But then I met Darren; he is not only my best friend but more than that, he's my everything. I couldn't imagine my life without him." Chris spoke.

"You heard it here first, folks. Once again, Congratulations Chris; I'm glad you two are happy." Becky said just as the show was going off air.

*Bonus-Virtual cookies to the first one who can tell me where I got the host from.*

Updated:11-25-12


	3. Confrontation

_**Ways to Break the Internet  
><strong>_**Chapter 3  
><strong>_Author's Note: I wrote this one in less than 10 minutes so tell me how it is or if I need to just completely revise it. Thanks, I'd appreciate it!_

_**3. They're confronted by their lack of togetherness:  
><strong>_Darren and Chris were sitting together going over their latest Klaine scene when they were approached by Dianna, Lea, and Ashley.

"Why don't you two take any pictures together like you used to?" Ashley, ever the bold and confident one asked them.

"We do take pictures together." Chris countered back.

"Not as many as you used to and don't deny it. You also rarely stand next to each other in group shots or even sit next to each other anymore. We know you're friends because you're constantly laughing at inside joke or making fun of each other." Lea told them.

"Not all best friends are together 24/7 though." Darren said.

"We're not saying that, I'm saying that you guys rarely do anything together anymore." Ashley answered them.

"Truthfully; we don't want to give the press anymore to talk about." Darren admitted.

"I understand that. But don't you don't think that by rarely appearing together makes it seem like you two are hiding something." Dianna said.

"Okay, okay; I get it. Now, what's the real reason you ambushed us unexpectedly like this." Darren said back.

"We had a theory…" Ashley began.

"Yes. We had a theory…" Dianna agreed.

"Get the hell on with it." Darren said.

"Dare, No need to cuss." Chris reminded him by prodding him gently. He disliked it when Darren cussed so much especially at their friends."

"Fine, please just get on with it." Darren said while stressing the word please.

"Well as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted." Ashley said while glaring at Darren.

"We think you two are hiding something and we'll find out the truth." Lea said.

"So, better just be honest now." Dianna said with just a hint of malice in her voice.

"Okay guys, where's the joke? Seriously, this isn't funny." Darren spoke through his laughter.

"It wasn't mean to be funny."

"We're not hiding anything." Darren told them.

"That's what you say then tell us why has Chris been so quiet this whole time?" Lea asked him question while they all turned to look at the quiet man just watching them.

"I'm going to go back to my trailer. I really want to finish a chapter that I left." Chris excused himself as he walked away from them. The rest of them were left to stare after him. They knew how Chris was with his writing but they could tell that he wasn't being honest with them.

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Chris." Darren told them as he got up to follow him.

"Chris, open up." He said as he knocked on Chris' trailer door.

"Darren, please just go away. I'm kind of busy right now." He heard Chris say softly.

"I will once I make sure you're okay." Darren agreed.

"Fine," Chris said as he reluctantly opened up the door.

"Now you see that clearly I'm okay. Leave now."

"I'm not leaving Chris, you are upset and I'm not leaving until I find out why."

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is… you are one of my best friends and friends comfort each other."

"Not this time Dare, there's nothing you can do."

"Let me be the judge of that. Now tell me what has you so upset because you were laughing until they came up."

"Darren, I will be fine later. Just give me a few minutes."

"No, I reuse to leave you here to cry." Darren said firmly.

"Fine, you know what… Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Chris, I want to know what has my best friend so upset."

"Darren, I love you and the way you kept denying anything. You didn't even consider it, did you?" Chris asked him.

"Consider what?" Darren asked confused.

"That I love you not like a friend does either. Please, dare; you're awfully quiet. Say something; please tell me I haven't ruined our friendship for good." Chris admitted.

"You have ruined our friendship." Darren finally answered Chris' plea.

"Well then, that's that. Do you mind leaving now?"

"No, I won't."

"Darren, you have clearly said all that you need to. You don't feel the same, don't make it worse. I will get over it just not today. I'm not perfect after all."

"No, I haven't. Chris, Ever since I first met you I knew that if I were to let myself I could fall in love with you." Darren told him as he pulled his co-star, his best friend, and the man he loved into a kiss.

"Darren, Are you sure about this? You do know that I'm male and you're supposed to be straight." Chris asked quietly. He desperately wanted this but he didn't want Darren to end up regretting it.

"I know that, you know that I'm not into labels. I am falling in love with you, the person not the gender. Now just kiss me." Darren told him as they sealed the new aspect of their relationship with a kiss.

Updated: 11-30-12


	4. Confession

_**Ways to Break the Internet:  
><strong>_**Chapter 4  
><strong>_Author's Note: I was watching quite a few of the old Glee interviews especially the ones with Chris Colfer or Darren Criss in them and this is what you get. They're just so cute! I hope you enjoy!_

_**4. One of them confessed their love on Radio or TV:  
><strong>_"I am Dean Williams and you are now listening to 'I don't think so.' Today, we have on our show not one, not two, but five big TV stars. Welcome everyone some of the stars of Glee: Darren Criss, Naya Rivera, Lea Michelle, Cory Monteith, and Chris Colfer. They have promised to answer to answer all of your questions. So listeners, Get ready to find out a lot of secrets." Dean Williams, the host of 'I don't think so', the radio talk show that listeners around the world tuned into to weekly.

"The first question is for Darren, So Darren; you recently came out. The question is; why did you wait so long to do so, why right then?" Dean asked.

"Where I am in my life right now, I thought it was the right time and plus at first I was tentative on how others I am close with would react. I finally realized that if they loved me, they would accept no matter what." Darren said.

"Thank you. Now, the question is which of the cast members not here with us today, do you think is the better singer?"

"Ashley or Dianna" Chris answered.

"Amber, I could listen to hear sing all day." Darren said.

"Heather, I guess." Naya answered

"I think all of them are wonderful singers, I couldn't possibly choose." Lea answered him. Lea was the type who didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings especially amongst her closest friends which that is what she considered the Glee Cast.

"Uh, I just want to say that I love them all but I have to say Kevin who plays Artie." Cory answered Dean.

"Thanks for being honest, now Naya: Are you at all like your character?"

"I didn't think I was but now that my character is developing. I am finding myself and Santana with more things in common." she answered.

"Great, now the next question is for Darren again, 'How did the people close to you react when you told them your sexuality?"

"Well, my family said that always knew, my brother is still teasing me about trying to keep it a secret. As for my friends; my friend Joey always suspected, he says. The girls made me gush about every guy, gay or straight that I knew. Some of the Glee guys and Joey took me to a Gay bar. Still so funny to think about and to think I was scared they'd beat me up or something." Darren laughed.

"Now our last question is for everyone, which cast member did you have a crush on?"

"Cory" Lea answered.

"Cory, he was kind to me." Chris said.

"I had the kind of crush that was paralyzing on Chris. I couldn't even speak in front of him." Darren said and Chris looked at him in surprise.

"I sort of had a crush on all of them; they were just so amazing to be around." Cory said honestly.

"Pass" Naya said.

"That's all the questions we have time for today. So, is there anything you would like to tell everyone who's listening?" Dean asked them.

"I would like to say something." Chris spoke up.

"Go ahead, Chris." Dean said as he sat up straighter as if expecting a big secret

"When Darren first came on the show, I didn't have a crush on him. I thought he was a bit egoistic and even self-centered at times." Chris said.

"Thank you Chris for saying that in front of the entire world." Darren said looking upset as he did so.

"But Dare, It didn't take that long before I was telling you everything. You're one of my best friends." Chris reassured him.

"I know. It just still hurts to think that you hated me at first. I am a likeable guy after all, everyone loves me. "Darren answer

"Yes Dare, that's it. I just needed to tell my best friend that I love him." Chris said.

"Uh," Darren replied as if he was struck dumb suddenly.

"Say something, dude!" Cory nudged Darren.

"Why are you saying this now?" Darren questioned him.

"They'll find out sooner or later, so why not now. Like I said before; Darren, I love you." Chris answered.

"You never do anything by half. Do you?" Darren said.

"No I don't, you know that. Dare, if you don't feel the same; please just say so. People are waiting for your answer, including me." Chris said.

"Of course I feel the same." Chris told him.

"That's all I wanted to hear instead of being tortured." Darren said.

"I love you Darren Criss. There, was that worth the torturing." Chris asked.

"You're more than worth it." Darren answered as he leaned over to kiss him.

"I have been your host Dean Williams and this has been 'I don't think so'. But, that was defiantly true. That just happened!" Dean said.

Still as he was saying that, you could hear the unmistakable sound of kissing, hands clapping, congratulations said, and the sounds of 'finally', 'I knew it', and 'I've got to tell Dianna about this.' The listeners knew they had just heard a REAL love story on air.


	5. Proposal

_**Ways to Break the Internet  
><strong>__**Chapter 5  
><strong>__Author's Note: This one has been a long time in the making. I don't quite understand why it took me so long besides other stories kept getting in my way. Later on when I say that Joey or Chris is whispering, I'm implying that no one on the radio can hear them. Just to clear any confusion you may have up, okay?_

**5. If one of them proposed while on air:  
><strong>Darren Criss was giving an interview and his best friends, Joey and Chris were in the room listening to him.

"We are here with Darren Criss who will be talking about his latest album, A Very Potter Threequel, and in his own words 'The love of his life'. Stick around to hear revealing secrets from Darren himself." Chelsea Marks said. Chelsea was the head-reporter at GMA music station and she was currently interviewing Darren Criss.

"So, your new album entitled Darren Criss has been 4 years in the making, right."

"Right, I've been working on it since before I started Glee. The songs are actually inspired by what I've gone through in my own life." Darren said.

"You must get a lot of inspiration that way."

"Actually I do that I'm constantly writing. My friends say that if I couldn't multi-task, I'd never see them. I will be listening, talking, or eating with them and writing a new song down at the same time." Darren told her.

"So now tell us about A Very Potter Threequel? "All I can say is that it has been a long time coming and that it's going to be funny." Darren answered her.

"Okay, we get it. You want it kept hushed."

"That's an understatement. I barely know about it and I'm starring in it. "Joey whispered over to Chris.

"Kind of, yeah. I don't want to give too much away. Everyone will just have to be patient." Darren said.

"We defiantly will at that." Chelsea replied.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Darren said. "So, I think we are all just dying to hear about this love of your life. Can you tell us?" she asked.

"He is one of my best friends and I couldn't imagine my life without him. In fact, I don't want to live my life without him. He is amazing, incredible, and so mega-talented." Darren replied blushing.

"Joey, he must really love you. He can't stop talking about you." Chris whispered to Joey.

"I don't think it's me he is love with Chrissie-boy." Joey teased.

"Now before we end the show. Is there anything you would like to say?" Chelsea asked him.

"Yes in fact there is. Chris, I have been searching all my life for someone who I thought would complete me. Someone who I could talk to about everything, who could not only share my pain but just be there for me. I almost gave up in finding that someone until I finally looked around me and saw you. I finally opened my eyes to what had been right in front of me the entire time. Christopher Paul Colfer, I want you to marry me. Will you?" Darren said earnestly.

"Chris, He's talking to you. Answer before he faints on live radio." Joey said out loud.

"Yes Darren, of course I will marry you." Chris told him just as Chelsea signed off of the radio show.


	6. Magazine Interview

_**Ways to Break the Internet  
><strong>__**Chapter 6  
><strong>__Author's Note: This idea also came from nijferrell, I decided to go with both of her suggestions. That's why this one is similar to the last one. While I have read People magazine, I just skim through it. I just don't read magazines very much. _

**7-One of them said too much in an interview while answering a question:  
><strong>People Magazine Interview:

I recently got the chance to interview the musician softie yet one undeniable heartthrob, Darren Criss. He is a regular activist for such things as abuse, domestic violence, suicide, and The It Gets Better Project. But, it's really no surprise; Darren himself just came out as bisexual to the entire world on national television 2 weeks ago. Instead of going over the entire interview which you can now find on our website. This is just a brief overview of the more poignant moments. When he sat down with us, we asked him several questions which caught him off guard. Read on to see what secrets he had to reveal.

*Question number one: What made you decide to come out when you did?  
>I realized that I was speaking about the importance of accepting yourself but I realized that I myself wasn't doing that. I knew ever since I was little that I liked boys as much as I did girls. But, Truthfully I was afraid how everyone else would react. But, I finally came out and truthfully, I am much more at peace. It feels like I can finally fully be myself wherever I am without having to hide a big part of me.<p>

*Question number two: What were the reactions of your friends and your family when you came out?  
>Well, Chuck [Chuck Criss, Darren's brother] just shouted 'Finally, you tell us'. Our parents laughed and said they knew along because I had a crush on Brad Pitt when I was younger. Joey and Lauren [Joey Rictcher and Lauren Lopez, from Starkids] offered to take me to a Gay Bar. The Glee Cast had to be the worst of them all. The boys just congratulated me for finally coming out. While the girls on the hand were terrifying, they were auditioning boyfriends for me and asking my opinion on every guy I had ever met. They were determined to get me a boyfriend at any cost. It defeintly was embarrassing! But Chris [Chris Colfer] didn't say anything, yet he didn't have to.<p>

*Question number three: Is there anyone special in your life right now?  
>Actually yes, He is my best friend. He's the one I talk to when I'm feeling lonely or even down. He just cheers me right up. To put it simply, I love him!<p>

Question number four: Describe your perfect day!

So easy! My favorite days would have to be the rare ones where Chris [later confirmed to be Chris Colfer] and I will spend all day in bed. We will just lounge around all day with no work, distractions, or interruptions. We will turn off our phones, the TV, and even our laptops. Chris and I will not even allow ourselves to write which we both are admittedly addicted to. We are just simply together without any interruptions. It's a day both Chris and I look forward to but yet it's so rare which is probably why it is even more special to me. I love my lazy days with Chris; it defiently brings us closer together as a couple.

**_At home with Darren and Chris after the interview:_**

"Really Darren, that's how you choose to reveal our relationship? Through a People magazine interview."

"I didn't mean to. Are you mad at me?" Darren asked nervously. He hated it when Chris was upset especially when he was the cause of it.

"No. It's just that out of all the ways you could have come out. You do it through a interview because of a slip of the tongue."

"Hey I'm sorry that I didn't come out through some big way like we had originally discussed. It just shows that you are always on my mind." Darren told him as he leaned up to give his boyfriend of 2 years a kiss.


	7. A Friend's Reveal

_**Ways to Break the Internet  
><strong>__**Chapter7  
><strong>__Author's Note: The time period is supposed to be 2010 while Dianna is dating Alex Pretfyer and Darren had just recently joined the Glee cast. _

_**7. Someone close to them tells without thinking :( 2010)**_

"Dianna, over here. Can you spare a few minutes for a quick interview?" Dianna Argon turned from where she was walking up the red carpet at the Glee 3D movie premiere in California.

"Can you share anything about Glee?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't. I don't even know what's going on or season 3 but you shall all see come August..." Dianna answered politely.

"We understand that. Now tell us about your co-stars. We want to hear your honest opinion about them." the reporter asked.

"My co-stars are some of the silliest, funniest, and most talented people I have ever met. That being said, they are some of my closest friends." Dianna answered again.

"Oh, Tell us more than that." the reporter asked persistently.

"What do you want to know?" Dianna asked.

"Tell us what you think about Darren Criss joining the Glee cast." she asked.

"I think it's great. Darren is a wonderful actor and Chris deserves to be with someone as wonderful like Darren is." Dianna answered as she spotted her boyfriend, Alex who was now walking up to her.

"Chris?" the reporter asked getting confused.

"Yes Chris. They've been dating for a while." Dianna distractedly answering the question without bothering to fully digest what she had just revealed.

"What, wait? Do you mean to say that Darren Criss and Chris Colfer are dating!" the reporter asked clearly getting excited about such a ground-breaking secret.

"Dianna." Chris Colfer came up to one of his best friends after he finished his own interview.

"Dianna, we need to be going inside. It will be starting soon." Chris told her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Chris Colfer," the reporter said.

"Yes, I'm sorry but we really don't have time for another interview. I'd love to later though." Chris said.

"I just have a question for you. Are you and your costar Darren dating?" she asked.

"Darren and I are close friends, that's it but Kurt and Blaine did just begin dating if that's what you mean." Chris answered politely.

"But, Dianna just told us that you two were dating? Is it true or was she lying? Hollywood stars are prone to being divas, you know." The reporter again asked him wanting a truthful answer this time. She sensed a story and she desperately needed it if she ever hoped to go anywhere in her career.

"I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean to, I got distracted by Alex." Dianna anxiously told her co-star/close friend.

"Dianna, it's okay." Chris told her ignoring the reporter as he soothingly tried to calm a perplexed and worried Dianna.

"No, it's not. I told and I wasn't supposed to. I hope I didn't ruin anything." Dianna said clearly upset with herself.

"Chris, Dianna. It's time to go inside." Darren came up behind to tell them not sensing his awful timing.

"Darren Criss, you are just the man I need to talk to." She told Darren which earned her a grin and a 'thanks'.

"So tell us, Are you and Chris dating?" the reporter asked him, this time hoping to get somewhere.

"What!" Darren answered trying to look shocked but failing. Darren wasn't very good at hiding the truth; he was generally an honest person.

"Dianna said you were and Chris didn't answer. Can we hope to get an answer from you this time?" the still smiling yet anxious reporter asked.

"Go ahead Dare, it's time." Chris leaned up to whisper to Darren.

"Yes we are. We've been dating for 8 months now. Right?" Darren turned to Chris to make sure of the time. He would hate to tell someone wrong especially when it will be all over TV and the Internet soon.

"Actually, it's a year if you count the time that we weren't official." Chris answered while still smiling at Darren. Standing beside him, the now relieved and happy Dianna Argon was standing with her boyfriend watching the couple she had so desperately wanted to click together on set and off.


	8. TV's Interview

_**Ways to Break the Internet  
><strong>__**Chapter 8  
><strong>__Author's Note: I was hoping to try to write one at least every week. Sorry, I haven't been! I also wanted to thank you all who have favorited or added this to their story alert. I am honored that you have enjoyed it so far. This idea also came nijferrell. So thank her for the wonderful plot, thanks again._

_**8: One of them says too much in an interview without thinking:  
><strong>_"So, It's been a while since our last interview with Darren Criss and we thought it was about time, we caught up with him. How we managed to do just that with his busy schedule and everything is nothing short of a miracle." Abigail Hanson of WBN news said.

Thanks, It's wonderful being here." Darren told her smiling.

"So Darren, our viewers want to know about you. Is that okay with you?" Abigail began.

"That's great. I tell them anything they want to know." Darren answered still smiling.

"Great, I was hoping you would say that. We had our viewers send in their questions. Now, we're going to pick 10 of those questions at random to ask you. Are you ready to start?" she asked clearly anxious to begin.

"Awesome." Darren smiled clearly not at all nervous of what kind of questions he might be asked.

"The first question is Do you currently have a significant other?"

"Yes I do. All I can say is that He's amazing. I am so in love with him." Darren answered the question, not noticing his misktake.

"Okay than great; now the next question is; does your significant other complain about anything that you do?" Abigail asked him reading the card.

"Chris says I hog the blankets but he is a big cover thief so I never get a chance to." Darren says while smiling at the memory.

"Uh wait, Darren; Before we go further. I think we'd all like to know if you made a mistake in the name there."

"No, I didn't. Mia says I hog the bed." Darren answered.

"Okay than but Darren, you didn't say Mia. You said Chris." Abigail pointed out his mistake.

Darren took a deep breath in order to stop himself from panicking and asked if he could call someone up there.

"Of course you can Darren." Abigail answered graciously. She was anxious to see where this would lead them.

"Chris, Will you please come up here?" Darren called out to his brunette best friend who was sitting in the audience along with several others of his now shocked co-stars. Chris went up there trying to calm his own nerves, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hi everybody." Chris said talking to the shocked but waiting anxiously audience.

"I really just need to say something." Darren asked.

"I am an idiot." Darren said.

"What?" a shocked and confused Chris whispered to Darren.

"I have been dating this wonderful man here for 14 months, since last Christmas but very few people know because I wanted to keep it a secret. Now, I would like to officially announce to the world that Christopher Paul Colfer is my boyfriend." Darren said while saying the last part softly looking at Chris, "That is if you'll still have me." Darren said.

"Of course I will. I love you and that isn't going to change." Chris said before leaning down to give Darren a kiss.

That is the story of how Darren Criss and Chris Colfer announced that they were together to the entire world even to their friends through one simple slip-up. Amazing, Isn't it?

Now too bad it isn't real, right.


End file.
